Como piezas en su lugar
by Maii025
Summary: RPF. spués de la muerte de Cory, Dianna intenta volver a la vida de Lea para confortarla pero la morocha no está lista para dejarla. Cuando Lea finalmente acepta que necesita a la rubia en su vida quizás sea demasiado tarde... Femslash. Canon desde la muerte de Cory hasta el estreno de Zipper, pasando por la grabación del cap 100 de Glee. Pairing: Dianna/Lea - Dianna/OC.


**A/N: **Esto es un RPF, es decir que está basado en personas reales y no en personajes de ficción. Como ya he advertido en alguno de mis otros FF, no conozco a ninguna de las personas mencionadas (aunque realmente desearía conocer a Dianna Agron) y todo lo que cuento es producto de mi imaginación (aunque como muchxs de ustedes, muero por que un día salgan a decir que Achele fue -¿o es?- real). No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes y mucho menos de sus actores y no pretendo ninguna ganancia con esto, sólo necesitaba descargar mis sentimientos achelísticos de alguna manera. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**COMO PIEZAS EN SU LUGAR**

**Punto de vista de Dianna.**

Nunca pensaste recibir un llamado como ese. Y sin embargo ahí está, es Amber desde el otro lado del país diciéndote entre lágrimas que Cory ha muerto. No lo podés creer. Sin embargo no llegás a sucumbir al dolor porque antes de entender bien qué está pasando estás pensando en la pequeña morocha que se había convertido en su compañera de vida. Mientras tratás de entender cómo puede ser que Cory ya no esté más abrís tu conversación con Lea en el celular. Tu último mensaje es de semanas atrás. Hace mucho que las cosas no son como solían ser entre ustedes. Tenés que escribirle, ¿cierto? Decirle que te enteraste y que lo sentís y que estás para ella para lo que necesite. Porque esas son las cosas que se dicen en un momento así, ¿cierto? Porque tenés que confortarla a ella de alguna manera, lo sentís como una necesidad imperiosa aún cuando también sientas que tu mundo se está desmoronando. Tirada en tu cama empezás y borrás decenas de mensajes sin que ninguno te convezca. Lo que realmente querés es darle un beso en la frente y acunarla entre tus brazos mientras llora hasta que se quede dormida, pero eso no es posible. Suspirando releés el último texto que brilla en tu pantalla antes de enviarlo: _"Lee, me enteré lo que pasó. Lo siento tanto tantísimo que no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras. Recordá que estoy acá para vos, que sólo tenés que decirme para que me tome el primer avión para acompañarte. Un abrazo tan enorme como el espacio que nos separa. Te quiero."_

Decirle "te quiero" te queda horriblemente corto pero "te amo" no parece adecuado en ese momento, no cuando el hombre que ama acaba de morir. De sólo pensar en Cory sentís un nudo atenazándote la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de llorar que ya no podés contener. Es tan injusto, cómo puede haber sido que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Enviás el mensaje y dejás el teléfono sobre tu vientre, los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas fluyendo libre pero silenciosamente de ellos. Menos de cinco minutos después lo sentís vibrar con un mensaje nuevo. De Lea. Sólo que no es ella quien escribe.

_"Di, soy Jonathan. Lee recibió tu mensaje y dice que ella también te quiere y que cuando pueda te va a llamar, pero que ahora necesita tiempo. Yo digo que gracias por escribirle y que tengas paciencia. Las fichas van a ir cayendo en su lugar…"_ Sin pensarlo mucho tipeás una respuesta, la única que te sale. _"Gracias Jon. Cuidala mucho por favor. Un abrazo para vos también"._

Con la tranquilidad de saber que Lea está en buenas manos conseguís calmarte lo suficiente y dejar que la pena inmensa que sentís sea batida por un cansancio inconmensurable que hace que enseguida te quedes dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

...

Han pasado varios días desde la muerte de Cory y se han juntado con Jenna, Jane y algunos miembros más del equipo de Glee para compartir la tristeza, buscar consuelo mutuo y recordarlo. Es un mediodía con sabor agridulce que a pesar de lo doloroso les hace bien a todos.

Desearías que Lea estuviese ahí.

Pasás las siguientes semanas tratando de descifrar si es o no el momento adecuado para escribirle. La inquietud fluye por debajo de tus preocupaciones y responsabilidades diarias callada y constantemente, como fluye la lava por debajo de la corteza de la Tierra buscando una grieta que le permita salir; la sentís cosquillearte por dentro sin llegar nunca a ser completamente consciente de ella.

Esa noche de jueves estás haciendo zapping tirada en tu sillón cuando en Fox enganchás una repetición del Glee Tour que han hecho todos esos años atrás y de golpe las memorias vuelven a morderte el alma como perros hambrientos. Lea con vos en tu habitación de hotel riéndose de las pavadas que sólo hacés para divertirla, Lea pidiéndote que la acompañes a recorrer esas ciudades entonces tan nuevas para ella, Lea colgándose de tu brazo mientras pasean, Lea diciéndote que quizás algún días las dos podrían tomarse unos meses de vacaciones y recorrer el mundo juntas, Lea clavando en los tuyos sus ojos oscuros llenos de una intensidad que nunca habías visto en ellos, Lea tomándote de la mano en el escenario, Lea sonriéndote cada vez que la abrazás, Lea cerrando los ojos cuando la besás en la nariz por primera vez, Lea preguntándote una noche si puede dormir en tu cuarto, Lea en tu abrazo bajo las sábanas… Te mirás cantando y bailando en la pantalla plana de tu televisor como sin reconocerte, como si esa rubia sonriente y radiante que no puede despegarse de la pequeña actriz no fueses vos en realidad. Tantas cosas pasaron en el medio, tantos miedos propios y opiniones ajenas que las convirtieron en estos fantasmas de lo que solían ser…

Empujada por los recuerdos agarrás el teléfono que descansa en la mesa ratona y le escribís un mensaje que realmente no esperás que conteste. Siempre fue su maniobra, no responder los mensajes que no sabe cómo.

_"Lee, cielo, ¿cómo estás? Odio no estar ahí cuando más necesitás a la gente que te ama, casi tanto como odio que no me dejes hacerlo. Por favor escribime si me necesitás, ¿si? Siempre voy a estar. Te extraño. Te amo."_

Demasiada sinceridad, demasiados términos de ternura, demasiado todo. Lo enviás antes de releerlo porque sabés muy bien que si lo hacés no vas a mandarlo. Dejás el teléfono donde estaba hasta ese momento, apagás el televisor y salís con tu cámara y tu viejo mp3 a sacarle fotos al anochecer en Los Ángeles sabiendo que de otra manera vas a estar pendiente del aparato esperando su respuesta.

Cuando volvés tres horas después es casi medianoche y tu perro te espera ansioso junto a la puerta; hace rato que pasó su hora de comer. La pantalla de tu celular te avisa que tenés un mensaje nuevo.

_ "Perdón por hacerte a un lado, no sé cómo actuar de otra manera, todavía no entiendo nada, no sé qué se espera de mí, todo duele tanto… También te extraño. También te amo."_

Te vas a dormir sin saber si el mensaje de Lea te hace feliz o miserable, aunque para cuando por fin te alcanza el sueño estás casi convencida de que es un poco de las dos.

...

Después de pasado el primer shock y la insoportable angustia que te invadió apenas te enteraste la muerte de Cory, empezaste a pensar las cosas con más distancia y se te ocurrió, por ejemplo, que en Glee iban a tener que resolver qué pasaba con el personaje de Finn y que probablemente tendrían que hacerle algún tipo de homenaje. Pero nunca pensaste que en ese homenaje iban a estar todos invitados excepto vos. De hecho te enteraste por Amber que Ryan ya había escrito el guión y que Quinn no estaba incluída y aunque ya pasó una semana de eso todavía no lo podés creer.

Acabás de cortar el teléfono con Ryan y si acaso eso es posible, estás más enojada que antes. Más allá de vos misma y de lo que querés o necesitás, Quinn tuvo una historia con Finn que marcó todo el desarrollo de tu personaje y es inconcebible que ella no esté en la reunión para despedirlo. Ryan te dijo cosas como que no pensaba que quisieras estar, que todos los demás se acercaron a pedirle de estar en el capítulo menos vos, que el guión ya está cerrado y algunas escenas ya se empezaron a grabar y que ya es imposible incluirte, que él no te buscó porque creía que así iba a ser más sencillo para Lea si vos no estabas ahí… Por un segundo creés que quizás en eso tenga razón, que Lea se sienta más liviana si vos no estás ahí observando cómo llora su amor por Cory, pero estás segura de que esas son suposiciones del hombre y que en realidad nunca le preguntó a la morocha que era lo que ella quería con respecto a vos y a tu personaje. Eso sólo sirve para ponerte aún más furiosa. Por mucho que se preocupe por ella no tiene derecho a desplazarte de esa manera. No cuando ni siquiera fuiste vos la que rompió ningún corazón en esa historia… Recordar que siempre estuviste dispuesta a salir al mundo reconociendo que la amabas pero que Lea te pidió por favor que mantuvieran todo en secreto vuelve a abrir una herida dentro tuyo y sacudís la cabeza para sacarte ese pensamiento de encima.

Durante los siguientes días seguís por WhatsApp el desarrollo de las grabaciones. Jenna y Amber te van contando lo que están haciendo todos en el set, cómo la ven a Lea, qué hace y qué no hace, y que te repitan que desearían que vos estuvieses ahí con ellas te reconforta un poco el corazón.

El día del estreno del capítulo te obligás a sentarte a verlo aunque estás segura de que vas a llorarte la vida. Y esa noche no podés dormir.

...

Las semanas pasan y se convierten en meses y Lea sigue sin dar señales. Seguís sus actualizaciones en Twitter, comprás cada revista en la que da una entrevista, la encontrás cada vez en más programas de televisión a medida que se acerca el lanzamiento de su álbum pero seguís sin recibir en tu teléfono el mensaje que te diga que al fin está lista para verte y eso te destroza. Cada vez que te enterás de algo sobre ella la sentís un poquito más lejos tuyo y tenés miedo que se estén acercando a la frontera detrás de la cual ya no vas a poder alcanzarla.

Si al menos hubieses dejado de amarla.

En todo ese tiempo te pusiste de novia con Nick y te peleaste meses después. Terminaste de grabar una película, recorriste el mundo con la avant premiere, fuiste a fiestas y a eventos y te reuniste incontables veces con tus amigos.

Excepto con ella.

Es en una de esas reuniones cuando te enterás que están convocando a todos los actores originales de Glee para grabar el episodio número 100 de la serie y tu corazón se salta dos latidos pensando en todo lo que eso significa. Suponiendo, claro está, que esta vez sí te convoquen, cosa de la que no estás completamente segura. Parece que Kevin se da cuenta de lo que estás pensando porque te mira con cariño y lanza un grito.

"¡Va a ser genial tener a la Lady de nuevo en el set!" exclama divertido alzando los brazos, haciendo un escándalo que hace que nadie note la sonrisa tranquilizadora que te dirige y que tanto necesitás.

"Ay va a ser tan divertido" exclama Jenna emocionada y Amber se larga a reír. Están ustedes cuatro, Darren, Harry y Chord comiendo en la casa del bailarín. Vos también te reís con tu risa cantarina. Te hace feliz saber que esa banda de gente te quiere y te valora de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente estás haciendo ejercicio en tu piso de LA cuando recibís una llamada de Ryan. Es una conversación corta y desprovista de toda emocionalidad donde te dice que estás invitada a participar del episodio 100 de Glee, que está siendo guionado en ese preciso momento, y que al equipo le gustaría que participaras. Te dice que tenés un par de días para pensarlo; nunca dice que le gustaría que dijeras que sí pero menciona que el equipo realmente quiere tenerte de vuelta en el set y que están pensando en un arco de un par de capítulos para Quinn Fabray. Suena molesto pero no te importa; hace mucho que dejó de importarte lo que Ryan siente o no siente. Sólo para no sonar ansiosa le decís que gracias por llamar y que vas a pensarlo. Exactamente 24 hs. después le mandás un mensaje que dice simplemente _"Cuenten conmigo"_ y que él contesta con un escueto _"Genial"_.

...

Estar de regreso en el set de Glee se siente rarísimo después de tanto tiempo. El lugar que ser para vos como tu casa ahora se siente extraño y te invade un sentimiento de incomodidad. Es verdad, cambió algún cámara, falta una maquilladora, sobra un vestuarista, cambiaron algunas bailarinas, hay miembros del elenco principal con los que casi no tenés relación, pero por lo demás todo sigue siendo lo mismo y sin embargo es llegar y sentir que preferirías estar en cualquier sitio antes que ahí.

Pero a medida que van pasando las horas las cosas van acomodándose en su lugar. Llegan Heather y Chord y no podés dejar de reírte con ellos. Algunas personas que conocés hace años te ponen al tanto de lo que está pasando en el set y Becca te toma bajo su cuidado, paseándote por todos lados hablando sin parar y haciendo que te enternezcas a cada paso. Te da pena que Naya se parezca tan poco a la latina estridente y alegre que conociste allá por 2009 y tomás nota mental de hacerte un ratito para hablar con ella alguno de esos días y ver qué es lo que está pasando realmente en su vida.

Lea sigue sin aparecer y cada vez que te das cuenta de eso te ponés un poquito más nerviosa. ¿Por qué no está en el estudio como todos los demás? ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso no tiene ni una escena grupal que grabar? Vos leíste el guión y, a menos que lo hayan cambiado a último momento y sin aviso, debería estar ahí con el resto del elenco.

Ya llevan seis horas de grabación cuando la ves llegar vestida como la nueva Rachel Berry que es. También eso te da un poco de pena, cada vez la reconocés un poquito menos y eso sólo sirve como recordatorio de lo lejos que están una de la otra. Te preguntás si a Lea le dolerá tanto como a vos aunque sabés demasiado bien el daño que te hace pensar de esa manera; Heather tironéandote del brazo para que no pienses te saca una sonrisa tímida.

Si tenías alguna duda de cómo sería interactuar con Lea después de tanto tiempo sin verla, te encontrás con que ni necesidad hay de preocuparse por eso ya que entre Ryan y algunos de sus ayudantes se las arreglan para mantener a la pequeña morocha lejos tuyo. Desde la distancia y rodeada del cariño de tus amigos no podés sacar los ojos de Lea; sabés que ella lo siente (tiene que sentirlo, no puede ser que no lo sienta) pero ni una sola vez levanta los ojos para cruzarse con tu mirada y el gesto te parece como mínimo innecesario. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué capítulo te perdiste de esa historia extraña que hay entre las dos?

"Di, basta, esos ojos bonitos que tenés no fueron hechos para mirar a nadie con tanta tristeza" te amonesta Heather a la hora del almuerzo pero ni siquiera ella se cree su papel de severa, de tanta dulzura que hay en su voz.

"Perdón…" le respondés volviendo la vista a tu plato "No puedo evitarlo"

"Sí podés. Todo se puede" te dice mirando a lo lejos apenas un instante y siguiendo la línea que han trazado sus ojos te encontrás con Naya que charla despreocupadamente con Mark en medio de la playa de estacionamiento. Abrazás a tu amiga sabiendo que ella te entiende mejor que nadie y te sonríe con una ligereza que te alegra.

"Estoy bien, de verdad" te dice la bailarina arrugando su nariz y punteando la tuya con su dedo índice "Y vos también lo vas a estar"

...

Dos días más de rodaje intensivo y por fin el capítulo 100 pasa al departamento de Edición. Para cuando llega la celebración por la tarea cumplida ya te sentís de nuevo bien con el set y todo lo que representa; ya no se siente como tu casa, es verdad, pero has hecho las paces y tampoco se siente incómodo. Es un sitio donde has crecido y que has amado mucho y aunque ahora ya has avanzado, siempre será el dueño de un lugarcito especial en tu corazón. Te alegrás de al fin poder respirar tranquila ahí.

La producción ha mandado a hacer una torta especial para festejar y sacan la foto obligada de todo el elenco con ella para difundir en los medios, que están esperando ansiosos novedades sobre ese reencuentro. No ves a Lea por ninguna parte (no te sorprende, la verdad) pero tratás de no pensar en que aún está evitándote; en cambio te aferrás a Becca y a Amber para la foto. Pasás la fiesta tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que querés estar con Lea aunque sea un instante y te detestás por eso. Pero no podés dejar pasar esa oportunidad para hablar con ella porque ¿quién sabe cuándo vas a volver a verla? Por eso en cuanto la vislumbrás sola dejás a Kevin y a Mark hablando solos y te escabullís entre la gente tras la morocha que está saliendo del set. En cuanto estás fuera corrés para alcanzarla; llegás a unos pasos de su auto, donde ella está buscando algo, y te detenés incapaz de acercarte más.

Inspirás profundamente para darte ánimos y aunque no hacés ningún sonido ella nota tu presencia, lo sabés porque de pronto se queda congelada con medio cuerpo dentro de su auto.

"Lee…" le decís despacio. Sentís tu cuerpo vibrar al dejar escapar en voz alta su nombre, que hace meses no pronunciás. Ella no parece afectada pero vos sabés mejor que nadie lo buena actriz que es. Se incorpora despacio, cierra la portezuela de su auto y se vuelve para mirarte; por un instante vislumbrás la sorpresa en sus ojos al encontrarte más cerca de lo que había calculado pero enseguida la esconde detrás de una mirada que no sabés como describir excepto como indiferente.

Sabés que es un disfraz pero eso no hace que duela menos.

"Lee…" repetís. Fusite vos quién la siguió pero ahora que la tenés enfrente no estás muy segura de lo que querés decirle. Tampoco de que puedas hacerlo. Intentás algo, lo primero que te sale "¿Cómo has estado?"

Lea se encoge de hombros y ese solo gesto alcanza para que sepas que aún no ha conseguido rearmar el rompecabezas de su vida. Querés abrazarla pero no lo hacés y en cambio metés tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

"Te extraño…" le decís. Se lo dijiste en el último mensaje que le mandaste pero no estás segura de que lo recuerde.

"Lo sé…" es todo lo que dice, y aunque es poquita cosa la indiferencia de su porte ha dado paso a un abatimiento que te destroza. Decidís ignorar el hecho de que no te ha dicho que ella también te extraña y seguís hablando porque el silencio pesa demasiado.

"Fue difícil encontrar un momento para hablar con vos" le decís tratando de sonar ligera a pesar de que toda esa situación te raja el pecho como dagas "Ryan y sus amigos parecían decididos a mantenerme lejos tuyo".

La cantante deja escapar un suspiro.

"Es de buen corazón, están intentando cuidarme. Creen que tratar con vos sólo iba a añadirle más tristeza a todo esto…"

"¿Lo hizo?" le preguntás masoquistamente aún sabiendo que ninguna respuesta va a ser buena. Porque un sí significa que aún le dolés, y un no significa que ya no importás.

"Sí…" responde Lea mirando el piso.

"Perdón" Es todo lo que te sale aunque no estás segura de por qué te estás disculpando. Tus ojos siguen clavados en ella y al cabo de unos segundos Lea levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con tu mirada.

"Yo quiero estar con vos, cuidarte y ayudarte a que te sientas mejor" empezás a decirle mirándola fijamente pero cuando te das cuenta que se te están llenando los ojos de lágrimas levantás la cabeza, paseando tu mirada por las nubes que salpican el cielo azul. "No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ser tu amiga. Tiene que dolerte estar lejos, no puede no dolerte…"

Te mordés las mejillas y pateás el suelo mirando hacia todos lados menos a ella y te secás con furia una lágrima que amenaza con caer de tus ojos avellanas. Es inútil; en cuanto Lea da un paso hacia vos y posa tu mano suave en tu muñeca las lágrimas empiezan a caer de tus ojos en silencio. Ni siquiera hacés el esfuerzo de secarlas porque sabés que van a seguir cayendo.

"Sí duele Lady, por supuesto que me duele" te dice suavemente y cerrás los ojos al escuchar cómo te ha llamado. "Pero…" sigue retirando su mano y es instantáneo que tu piel extrañe su contacto, aunque haya sido tan leve como ese. Tus ojos siguen cerrado pero la escuchás suspirar de nuevo antes de seguir "...Es ridículo, pero siento que buscándote a vos lo estoy traicionando a él y no puedo hacerlo…"

La mirás mordiéndote el labio inferior. Ojalá pudieras decirle que eso no tiene ningún sentido pero al conocés demasiado bien y sabés lo complicado que es para ella todo esto que les está pasando.

"No lo estás traicionando…" te aventurás a decirle de todas maneras pero ella niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"Igual me siento así…"

Le sonreís con tristeza y ella te devuelve una sonrisa igual de tímida y de quebrada que la tuya.

"Lo extraño" dice Lea al cabo de un rato de nuevo mirándose las manos. Estirás las tuyas para acariciar el dorso de sus manos y sentís cómo se paraliza de nuevo.

"Lo sé cielo. Yo también lo extraño. Siempre lo vas a extrañar pero con el tiempo va a doler menos. El querría que siguieras con tu vida, ¿sabés? Así de mucho te amaba"

Porque sabés que la amaba con locura.

Tus palabras hacen que Lea empiece a llorar pero sabés que era lo que necesitaba oir, lo que estaba esperando que le dijeras, y por eso no te sentís de sus manos hacés que se acerque a vos lo suficiente para envolverla en un abrazo por el que fluyen todas las palabras que no podés decirle. La besás con suavidad en la cabeza esperando que ese solo beso alcance para que entienda todo lo que seguís amándola y su perfume que te envuelve te revuelve el estómago. Aún así hacés el esfuerzo de permanecer entera.

"Todo va a estar bien" le decís en un susurro apretandola más fuerte contra tu pecho. Pasan los minutos y de a poco sentís cómo se van calmando sus sollozos entrecortados. No querés dejarla ir pero cuando sentís que Lea afloja el abrazo con el que te rodea vos también te obligás a hacerlo. Inmediatamente extrañás el calor de su cuerpo,casi más de lo que has extrañado estos últimos años.

"Gracias" te dice secándose las lágrimas con cuidado para no arruinar su aún perfecto maquillaje. Tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja pero para vos sigue estando simplemente perfecta, como siempre lo ha estado. Le sonreís en un intento por reconfortarla sin dejar ir sus manos, que aún sostenés entre las tuyas.

"Soy un caos…" te dice Lea casi disculpándose y vos le apretás las manos para que sepa que está bien "Yo también quiero que sigas con tu vida y seas feliz, así de mucho te amo".

Lo primero que sentís es un calor que te recorre el cuerpo con esa confesión de amor. Es apenas un instante, y después todo lo que le sigue es negrura. Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más asentís casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y la soltás. Tenés ganas de reírte. ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a terminar esta historia, con Lea corriendo de nuevo a tus brazos? Si ya una vez lo había elegido a él, ¿cómo iba a elegirte a vos ahora? Lea ha notado tu cambio de ánimo porque parece haberse encogido.

"Di…" te dice suplicante pero no la dejás terminar.

"No" le decís y no te sorprende en lo más mínimo lo dolida que suena tu voz. Tampoco te preocupa, la verdad "No. No te busqué para pedirte nada, sólo quería que supieras que podés contar conmigo" te está por interrumpir pero no la dejás porque de pronto todo tu cuerpo la clama sabiendo que será la última vez. Volvés a cerrar la distancia que las separa y con tus manos en sus mejillas la besás. Con suavidad, con ternura. Saboreando sus labios tan familiares con la horrible conciencia de que probablemente sea el último beso que le vayas a dar nunca. Desesperada por llegar más y más lejos pero conteniendo ese impulso porque lo que más querés que sienta es todo lo que la amás. La sentís fundirte en tu beso, devolvértelo con una urgencia que desaparece de golpe cuando se pone tensa de nuevo. Te separás de ella y sin decir más nada te das vuelta y te vas.

Contenés las lágrimas lo suficiente para encontrar a Heather y refugiarte en sus brazos. Después de eso ya no registrás nada más.

...

Estarías mintiendo si dijieras que esas noches en las que te acostabas pensando en ella son historia antigua o que no la recordás con melancolía cuando preparás el desayuno para uno escuchando Sara Bareilles en tu iPod. Si dijeras que no te duele.

Aún así estás intentando seguir tu vida. De verdad lo estás intentando.

Por eso cuando empezás a grabar Zipper no te cuesta mucho darte cuenta que una de las maquilladoras te mira de manera diferente al resto. Un día mientras esperás que tu compañero de rodaje esté listo para empezar con la toma que les toca te detenés un momento a mirarla con más atención mientras trabaja sobre una de las actrices secundarias. Lo primero que notás es que es bonita, más bonita de lo que habías notado en un principio. Tiene el pelo oscuro (más oscuro que Lea, mucho más oscuro) salpicado de unas mechitas violáceas que destellan cuando mueve la cabeza y no le das más de 27 o 28 años. Tiene la piel clara como la tuya y unas manos de dedos delgados y largos que mueve con delicadeza mientras trabaja. Casi parece que se movieran al ritmo de una música silenciosa mientras buscan la brocha, aplican el rubor, dejan sobre la mesilla un pincel, agarran otro, aplican la sombra, el delineador, el labial, corrigen y vuelven a corregir. De tanta concentración a veces frunce el ceño apenas un instante, en un gesto que te sorprendés encontrando adorable, justo antes de estallar en carcajadas por algo que le dijo alguien al pasar. Te encontrás sonriendo mientras la mirás a lo lejos y quizás ha sentido tus ojos en ella porque justo en ese momento levanta la cabeza y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos te sonríe. Tal vez esté feliz de que por fin la hayas notado; sea como sea, su sonrisa se parece mucho a las que alguna vez te dedicó Lea. Sacudís la cabeza repentinamente seria para deshacerte de ese sentimiento y sus ojos te interrogan. Volvés a sonreírle con suavidad para tranquilizarla y tus manos encuentran un libreto sobre una mesa para ocuparte de algo, de cualquier cosa, repentinamente tímida.

Entonces te das cuenta que ni siquiera sabés su nombre.

...

Resulta que la maquilladora de cabello oscuro se llama Natalie y que tiene una voz algo grave que te resulta preciosa, tanto como sus ojos oscuros que te miran con una intensidad que te hace sentir demasiado consciente de vos misma. Ese día que la miraste de verdad por primera voz te buscó después del rodaje y se puso a conversar con vos como al pasar, con tanta naturalidad del mundo que te descolocó un poco. Fueron apenas unos minutos antes de que cada una siguiera con sus cosas pero alcanzó para saber su nombre y que Zipper es la primera película de alto presupuesto en la que participa. Está emocionada, podés decirlo por la manera en que canta las palabras y por la sonrisa que se le escapa con cada oración. Y que sea tan transparente te parece adorable.

Pasa una semana antes de que vuelvan a hablar. Estás en maquillaje y tu maquilladora (una mujer cuarentona y rolliza con cara de buena y voz cantarina) te dice como al pasar que Natalie se pasó la semana buscándote en los pasillos. Que en realidad nunca dijo que te buscaba a vos pero que todos los que la conocían un poco podían darse cuenta. Te dijo que le tuvieras paciencia si te perseguía un poco, que tenía un flechazo con vos (y por cierto que no era la única) pero que ya se le iba a pasar. Como estaba maquillando tus ojos no pudiste ver su cara mientras te contaba eso pero por su voz pudiste adivinar que se estaba divirtiendo; también, que esperaba que la información te dijese algo.

Y lo hace, porque en cuanto salís del cuarto de maquillaje sos vos la que se pone a buscarla por los pasillos abarrotados de gente. La encontrás en vestuario mirando vestidos con la actriz que estaba maquillando la otra vez. Extrañamente tranquila al saber que está en el set seguís tu camino hacia alguna parte, confiando en que ya la vas a volver a cruzar.

La cruzás en la carpa que hace de comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Está un poco apartada comiendo un sándwich mientras lee un libro demasiado grande como para ser lectura ligera y te acercás a ella. Natalie siente tu presencia porque levanta la vista y te mira cuando todavía estás a tres mesas de distancia. Te sonríe y te encontrás devolviéndole la sonrisa con naturalidad. Hacía mucho que no te sentías así. Te gusta.

Le preguntás si podés sentarte con ella y cuando asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa amplia en los labios te acomodás con tu ensalada y tu jugo de naranja y ella cierra su libro. Le preguntás qué está leyendo (es "Juego de Tronos") y es el comienzo de una larga conversación sobre libros, series y películas. Cuando se dan cuenta el comedor ya está prácticamente vacío y el director está asomado llamándote para que vuelvas a aprontate para grabar la siguiente escena. Natalie te desea suerte y vos te reís. Nadie te desea suerte antes de entrar a grabar.

...

En los siguientes días le tratás de sacar a Carole (así se llama tu maquilladora) quiénes más tienen un flechazo con vos pero es un trabajo lento. Te revela un nombre por día y siempre te dice "pero hay más". Llevás seis días insistiendo y hasta ahora, además de Natalie, pudiste recolectar un cámara, el hijo de uno de los guionistas que cada tanto está en el set, un chico que trabaja en el comedor, un actor de reparto y una ayudante de producción. Te sorprende que dos personas de la lista sean mujeres; nunca se te ocurrió que pudiese haber lesbianas, bisexuales o "mujeres confundidas" dentro del set, realmente no sabés por qué, y mucho menos que esas mujeres iban a fijarse en vos.

Vos misma nunca te consideraste gay (el hecho de haber amado a Lea como a nadie antes que ella nunca te hizo pensar algo diferente y ahora que te das cuenta te resulta ridículo, la verdad) pero ahora que te descubrís buscando a Natalie por los pasillos te das cuenta que quizás tengas que replantearte algunas cosas.

Esa tarde ya estás por irte a casa cuando el actor de reparto que Carole señaló como un enamorado tuyo te cruza frente a tu camerino para invitarte a la avant premiere de la última película de Marvel. Estás pensando qué contestarle cuando notás que Natalie está ahí escuchándolos. No parece estar persiguiéndote; va cargada de cajas con brochas y petacas de maquillaje y caminaba apurada hasta que te vio y se detuvo en seco. Tus ojos se cruzan con los de ella y enseguida te das cuenta que no podés aceptar, así que declinás la invitación con delicadeza y una sonrisa. El hombre se va visiblemente decepcionado y vos volvés a mirar a Natalie, que sigue quieta en su lugar aunque seguramente alguien la está esperando en alguna parte del set.

"Hola" le decís con suavidad; te da la impresión de que si hablás muy fuerte la vas a asustar.

"Hola" te dice casi tímidamente antes de recuperar su compostura y soltura habitual, que aún así te resulta un poco forzada "Chris estaba intentando invitarte a salir, te diste cuenta, ¿cierto?"

Le sonreís.

"Sí. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ningún interés en él"

"Creo que se dio cuenta" te dice con una sonrisa suave que ahora sí es sincera "Muchos acá se mueren de ganas de que aceptes una salida con ellos"

La mirás a los ojos inclinando levemente la cabeza, sopesándola. ¿Carole tendrá razón, esa chica de ojos profundos de verdad tendrá un enamoramiento con vos? ¿Y será verdad lo que sentís emanando de ella, una atracción más profunda que un simple flechazo? ¿Será verdad la atracción que vos misma estás sintiendo emanar de tu propio cuerpo? Cuando ella te mira con curiosidad decidís arriesgarte.

"¿Vos aceptarías ir a la avant premiere conmigo?"

Sus ojos se abren mucho por la sorpresa pero enseguida te dice que sí y te das cuenta que está tratando de contener la emoción. Igual sus ojos brillan como los de un chico con juguete nuevo. Te reís y le decís que la vas a pasar a buscar el jueves a las cinco, que te mande un mensaje con su dirección.

...

Nunca en tu vida saliste con una mujer porque Lea realmente no cuenta: ustedes dos podían salir a cualquier lado juntas y si bien las fans Achele estaban por todos lados elaborando sus teorías el resto de la prensa siempre lo interpretaba como dos muy buenas amigas disfrutando de un rato compartido. Por suerte la avant premiere de Capitán América II está tan llena de actores y actrices mucho más famosos que vos que casi nadie les presta mucha atención. Notás algunos flashes dirigidos a ustedes y te preguntás qué irán a escribir para acompañar esas fotos pero no te preocupás demasiado. Los sitios dedicados a series juveniles han hablado tanto sobre tu vida amorosa (sobre todo criticando a tus novios y preguntando por cuándo volverían los dulces tiempos achelísticos) que ya estás acostumbrada. Pero sentís que Natalie a tu lado está nerviosa. Te gustaría tomarla de la mano para tranquilizarla pero no lo hacés. En cambio te apurás a cruzar la alfombra para que ambas puedan refugiarse en la oscuridad de la sala.

Pasás toda la película mirándola de reojo. Vestida de jean y remera negra estampada está sencilla pero increíblemente sexy y ver cómo disfruta de la película hace que te atraiga todavía más. Cuando termina la función la invitás a comer a un lugar tranquilo lejos de los paparazzis que pululan por el centro de la ciudad y después la llevás a su casa. Fue una noche hermosa; hacía mucho que no disfrutabas tanto de una salida.

"Me divertí mucho, gracias por todo" te dice Natalie con timidez cuando te detenés en la puerta de su casa "Aunque me hubiese gustado que me dejases pagar aunque sea la mitad de la cena"

"Pero te dije que te invitaba. Quería invitarte"

"Igual…" protesta suavemente "Mmm ¿nos vemos el lunes entonces?"

Asentís con la cabeza mientras ella destraba la puerta.

"Nos vemos el lunes. Que descanses Nat" le decís y con una última sonrisa la ves bajarse de tu auto.

Por alguna razón te quedaste con ganas de besarla.

...

El coqueteo dura todo lo que la grabación de Zipper, para exasperación de Carole, que se cansó de preguntarte cuanto tiempo más va a pasar antes de que las dos admitan frente a la otra lo que les realmente no sabés dónde estás parada, aunque a veces te parece estar acercándote a una conclusión que te emociona y te asusta al mismo tiempo. Un día le llevás una sola rosa blanca a la sala de maquillaje y te deleitás con la mirada tierna que te dirige y al siguiente te sentás a almorzar en la mesa más abarrotada del comedor, ignorando completamente que ella está sentada sola en su mesa de siempre. Realmente no sabés qué hacer; el miedo de avanzar y después no saber cómo volver atrás por momentos es demasiado grande.

La primera en admitir sus sentimientos es Natalie, una tarde después de haber ido a ver el Cirque Du Solei juntas. La has llevado a su casa y está preparando café para las dos. Siempre sos vos la que sale con el auto; te gusta llevarla y traerla, te hace sentir capaz de cuidarla y servirla.

"Di…" te dice cuando se sienta frente a vos, las dos tazas humeantes sobre la mesa "Yo… necesito saber qué estamos haciendo. Porque por momentos me parece que me tratás de manera especial y después que todo lo que somos es amigas, como todos los demás, y me confunde y me cansa tratar de descifrarlo" suspira y en sus facciones podés ver que lleva tiempo intentando juntar el valor para decirte eso.

"Yo…" empezás. No sabés cómo seguir. Una cosa es admitirte a vos misma y a tus amigos que te sentís atraída por ella; otra completamente diferente es decírselo. Porque entonces todo tiene que cambiar, ¿cierto? Pasarías a ser gay, ¿cierto? o algo así… ¿Y si encima estuviste leyendo todo mal y ella no se siente igual que vos? Sea como sea te da miedo.

Que baje la mirada es lo primero que te llama la atención. Lo que dice es lo segundo.

"Di… a mi me gustás, ¿si? Muchísimo. Pensé que se me notaba pero cada vez que me tratás como una más me parece que no, que no te debés dar cuenta de todo lo que me encantás. Y no sé qué hacer ni cómo tratarte porque no sé qué querés de mí… Necesito que me digas…" Suena tan chiquita y avergonzada de su propia confesión que no podés detenerte antes de tomar una de sus manos entre las tuyas y obligarla a levantar su rostro hacia el tuyo.

"A mi también me gustas Nat…"

Y eso es todo lo que hace falta para que al fin te robe un beso. ...

Esa noche va a ser la noche. Llevan saliendo desde que terminó la grabación de Zipper y esa noche, en la avant premiere de la película, por fin van a dejar que todos sepan que están juntas. Ya lo hablaron y las dos están de acuerdo. Los afectos de Natalie hace años que saben de su sexualidad y ya saben de ustedes dos; y Natalie no cree que a nadie le importe mucho encontrarla en la alfombra roja de la mano de una mujer. Para vos hay más en juego pero estás decidida. Después de todo, en su momento siempre quisiste que Lea y vos blanquearan su relación pero la pequeña morocha tenía miedo y no quisiste presionarla. Ahora, al fin, te sentís completamente lista para dar el paso sabiendo que la persona que tenés al lado está dispuesta a ayudarte y contenerte.

Las memorias de Lea te molestan como el zumbido de un mosquito en la noche pero ya no te duelen. Tampoco te hacen sentir culpable de estar con alguien más. Todo está bien y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvés a sentirte feliz.

Creés que ya era hora. Te lo merecías.

Deseás que Lea también encuentre aquello que pueda hacerla feliz porque ella también se lo merece.

"Di, amor, si no te entrás a bañar ya vamos a llegar tardísimo a la proyección" te dice Natalie amonestadoramente entrando a tu cuarto con su vestido colgando del brazo y extendiéndolo sobre la cama. Vos estás sentada en la cama con tu notebook en el regazo mientras tipeás frenéticamente. Tu historia con Lea y con Natalie te dio una idea y estás intentando escribir un guión. Te pasás horas escribiendo, incluso mientras Natalie duerme plácidamente a tu lado. Quién sabe, quizás salga algo más o menos bueno y algún día alguien lo convierta en una película.

"Ya voy, ya voy" le decís poniendo un punto y cerrando el documento "Vamos a llegar bien"

"Vamos a llegar tardísimo"

"¡Ay mujer!" protestás de mentira mientras ella te da un golpecito en la nariz y vos dejás la notebook a un lado para poder levantarte. Sacás tu conjunto de ropa interior limpio de un cajón de tu cómoda y entrás al baño. "¡Vas a ver que no tardo nada en ducharme!" le gritás desde adentro.

"Eso es tan mentira" la escuchás decir y te reís. No te tiene fe y sinceramente vos también pensás que es mentira pero no pensás admitirselo nunca.

Te metés abajo de la ducha y enseguida el agua caliente en tu espalda te relaja; es curioso, no te habías dado cuenta de que estabas tan tensa hasta este momento. Suponés que son los nervios por estar a punto de salir del armario en un evento donde todos van a estar mirándote por una mujer que no es Lea… no es así como habías imaginado este momento pero se siente correcto, como piezas que empiezan por fin a caer en su lugar. No estás segura de cómo pasó pero ya no te quedan dudas de que amás a esa mujer.

Escuchás tu teléfono sonar en la habitación por encima del agua que cae sobre el mármol blanco y pensando que quizás sea alguien con un mensaje importante le pegás el grito a Natalie para que atienda.

...

**Punto de vista de Lea.**

Pasó más de un año de la muerte de Cory y meses desde la última vez que hablaste con Di en la fiesta por el episodio número 100 de Glee y todavía sentís que te falta algo. Hiciste todo bien, ¿cierto? Hiciste el duelo por tu novio durante meses, cuidaste de no involucrarte con nadie y de concentrarte en tu carrera, evitaste a la rubia por todos los medios para no confundirte e intentar seguir con tu vida con un nuevo comienzo y aún así seguís sintiendo como se desgarra algo dentro tuyo cada vez que la ves en algún medio. Di no da tantas notas como vos pero aún así seguís encontrando cosas sobre ella cada dos por tres y sin querer queriendo. El video de The Killers que no podés dejar de ver en tu iPod, las fotos de un evento de modas en Nueva York o en Paris, una nota en Vanity Fair, un reportaje en televisión, su última película en tu biblioteca audiovisual. Lo que más te mata, sin embargo, es su cuenta de Twitter, ver en 140 caracteres cómo se ríe y comparte fotos de salida con amigos y habla con los fans de una manera que vos no sabés hacer. Cómo conversa con tus compañeros y amigos de Glee tan naturalmente mientras vos los observás de afuera porque en algún momento saliste de ese juego. Y ahora te arrepentís.

Desde que te enteraste cuál era tenés la fecha de la avant premiere de Zipper agendada en el calendario de tu celular. El recordatorio sonó hace exactamente diecisiete horas y todavía no pudiste decidir qué hacer. ¿Le dejás un mensaje en Twitter, le mandás un WhatsApp, la llamás? No querés tener que enfrentarte a ella después de lo que pasó la última vez que intentaron hablar pero a la vez necesitás volver a ser parte de su vida y este momento tan importante parece la excusa perfecta para volver a acercarte. Tu corazón sigue roto desde ese momento en que salió corriendo en el estacionamiento para nunca más volver a hablarte. Saber que fue tu culpa te destroza pero a la vez te confirma que sos vos la que tiene que remediarlo. Porque si de algo sirvieron todos estos meses fue para darte cuenta de que realmente no sabés cómo ser feliz si no la tenés cerca.

Si vas a comunicarte con ella no podés perder más tiempo, la avant premiere está a una hora de comenzar. Inspirás profundamente para calmar tus nervios y marcás de memoria su número mientras tus gatas dan vueltas alrededor de tus pies frotando sus costados en tus tobillos como dándote ánimos. Lo sentís llamar una, dos, tres veces antes de que te atienda una voz de mujer que definitivamente no es la suya.

"¿Hola?"

Un nudo te aprieta la boca del estómago y no estás segura de que te vayan a salir las palabras. De todas maneras lo intentás porque colgar cuando ya te han atendido te parece estúpido e infantil.

"¿Di?" preguntás aunque sabés de sobra que no es ella.

"No, se está duchando, aguantame un segundo que le pregunto si te puede atender" te responde la voz con amabilidad.

"Gracias…" exhalás tan despacio que no sabés si te escucharon.

Escuchás pasos apagados y entonces sentís el agua caer. Hay una mujer en donde sea que está Di, metiéndose al baño mientras la rubia se está duchando. Te da rabia y una cantidad de celos que no sabés cómo manejar. Tu parte racional diciéndote que siempre puede ser una amigo o alguien que está ahí para ayudarla hace que la sensación se aplaque un poco, aunque no tanto como te gustaría.

"Amor, es Lea en el teléfono" dice la voz. Sabés que no esperaba que lo escucharas porque la voz llega como de muy lejos, como suenan los sonidos cuando el teléfono está ahogado por la ropa o el cuerpo, pero aún así no podés evitar pensar que te lo hacen a propósito, que hay alguien que quiere que sepas que Di ya está ocupada. Que alguien más llenó el lugar en su corazón que antes solía ser tuyo y solamente tuyo. Para no desmoronarte te aferrás a la inútil esperanza de que incluso ese "amor" sea una manera de hablar entre amigas.

"¿En serio?" la voz de Di después de tanto tiempo te desarma. Aunque se escucha más lejos que la primera voz notás con claridad las palabras y el tono de incredulidad y te mata. Aguzás el oído para no perderte nada de lo que dice aunque no estás segura de qué tan bueno puede ser para vos. "Decile que cuando salgo la llamo sin falta. Gracias cielo".

Y tu corazón estalla en mil pedazos por segunda vez, cuando todavía no conseguiste repararlo después de la primera.

Lo peor es que sabés que Di sí va a cumplir con su palabra y te va a llamar. Y ahora ya no sabés que decirle…


End file.
